


Bessie and Mariala poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Mighty B! (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Bessie Higgenbottom and Mariala Martinez. Happy Halloween!





	Bessie and Mariala poem

Bessie and Mariala are sweet and cheerful girls in the world

Bessie is a honeybee scout while Mariala is a dance student

Bessie and Mariala are bullied by mean girls like Portia and Clara

Bessie lives in San Francisco while Mariala lives in Dulce Muerto Harbor.

Bessie has a younger brother while Mariala has younger sisters

Bessie and Mariala's mother's worked at cafes.

Bessie and Mariala teach elderly people how to dance

Bessie and Mariala are ambitious and hardworking and so cute too

Bessie earned a sock hop badge while Mariala win a lindy hop trophy

Bessie has orange hair in pigtails while Mariala has black hair in ponytails and braids.

The End


End file.
